Roxas' Journal
by BlueYusei
Summary: Sequel to 'Knight of the Wind'. This is basically a small extract of Roxas' life on Mobius. Includes a small fight with Eggman.


_**This is a sequel to 'Knight of the Wind' so if you haven't read it, there's no point in reading this. I was going to do a crossover of Sonic and Kingdom Hearts but someone replied to my first story and gave me a couple of suggestions for another story with Roxas. This is a 2 day journal on Roxas' life on Mobius.**_

**_So I give many thanks to _blastburnman _for making this story happen and for giving me this idea; thanks man! Anyway Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Roxas' Journal**

_**Day 2**_

I woke up in some place I've never been to since it wasn't my bedroom. Everything around me looked new to me, I didn't even know where I was. I had a slight headache when getting up, which made me wonder '_What happened last night?'_ I was trying to remember what happened when a voice spoke up "Hey, are you alright?" I recognised that voice, it also helped me remember what happened yesterday. I remembered that yesterday, I had a fight with Thickhead, then I was talking to Sonic and Shadow about joining them; after that, I didn't know what happened.

"Y-yeah" I replied back to the voice. I turned to the owner of the voice, finding out that the owner of that voice was in fact, Sonic. I was going to ask him my previous question but he spoke up first; "When me and Shadow arrived back home with you, you suddenly collapsed in front of us; probably because you weren't fully healed during the fight with Thickhead; after you collapsed, me and Shadow took you here and you've been sleeping on that sofa ever since then".

I was looking around me and replied back "I've been sleeping all this time and you've been watching me since then? Heh, you didn't have to do that, I've been taking care of myself for YEARS" I was looking around thinking where Shadow was but I said "I guess Shadow went off somewhere, probably looking for answers to his past life" Sonic had an interested look on his face; probably because I know Shadow quite a lot, but he agreed with me. It was a bit of an awkward silence but to break the silence I asked Sonic "Wanna go for a race? I just feel like it at the moment". Sonic looked back with concern but said "Sure, I'm game!"

* * *

Me and Sonic was racing within the hills of Green Hill Zone; I gotta say, it looks a lot nicer than seeing it in the games. It was a close match but Sonic beat me, just a few milliseconds away. "I was so close!... Well, there's no chance on beating you". Sonic looked up to me, then said "You were good; it's good to have some competition for once; by the way, do you need to get your stuff back at your house? That is…if you're staying here?"

I thought about it and replied back "Yeah, but first could you teach me how to do a chaos control since that's the only way of travelling back to Maxis?" Sonic thought about that for a moment then answered "Well… Since I got a chaos emerald to use on… sure! We just need to go back to my house".

* * *

We got back to where we previously met; Sonic went to get the chaos emerald which was in a different room. As I was waiting for Sonic, I was thinking back to what I last said to my friends.

**Flashback**

_"There are 2 reasons why I should go; one, I won't be able to see these two again if I didn't go and two, except for you guys, nothing's worth living here in Maxis. Its better if you guys stay here, since there's pretty much danger in every corner in Mobius. Besides I think if I learned Chaos Control, I can come back here; if I can do that, I promise I come back here to meet you guys". Zephyr then came up to me then he showed me his right hand. "Promise?" I gave him a hand-shake and replied "Promise". I went towards Sonic and Shadow and put my hand on top of theirs. "Sorry to keep you waiting, do it Shadow"._

_He nodded back to me and reached for a Chaos Emerald in his quills; he hold the emerald up in the air and was about to shout his most used attack. My last words to my friends were "Bye guys, I'll be back". After my last words, Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs:_

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

**Present**

'_Don't worry everyone, I'll be there very soon'_ A few minutes later, Sonic was back with a green chaos emerald. "This chaos emerald is for me, just to show you how it works; you can use chaos control with your Sword of Chaos". I nodded to his understatement and he then explained "All you have to do is imagine the place you want to go to and then you hold up your sword and say 'Chaos Control'". I nodded then replied "Thanks Sonic, let's just hope this works...". I closed my eyes for a while; then opened them and said "Chaos Control!"

* * *

I appeared in a room with a flash of white light; I had a look around and realised that it was my bedroom, just what I imagined when I used chaos control. I looked around me seeing if my friends were there, but it looked like no one was around. "I better go see my friends before I get my stuff together…". I first wanted to go see Zephyr since he lived close to me; I used my super speed to get there faster and arrived at the front door.

'_I hope he's in today'_ I knocked on the door several times and after a few minutes a person I knew opened the door; it was Zephyr, I was relieved that he was in today. Zephyr eyes were widened at me; but after a minute of silence, he finally said while hugging me "Roxas! It's great to see you again!" I replied "It's great to see you too, just like I promised". Zephyr nodded and asked "Would you like to come in?" I answered "No, but could you meet me at the hill; I'll go get the others and I'll treat us to sea-salt ice cream". Zephyr replied "Okay, it will take me a while, but I'll meet you there"; Zephyr closed the door on me and I shot to the next place which was Leox's place.

In about 2 seconds, I was at Leox's front door; I knocked several times on the front door and the person that opened the door was Leox. His blue eyes were widened with surprise and he then gave me a big hug; I then thought _'Yep, he's happy to see me too'_ "Nice to see your face again Leox, can you meet me at that hill we always go to? I wanna get everyone together" Leox just nodded at me and shut the door; I ran towards Ruby's place while thinking _'I guess he's coming too; it's really hard to know what he's thinking most of the time'_.

I reached Ruby's place just a second longer than Leox's place; she lived the furthest away from me. I pressed the button for the doorbell and ten seconds later, a girl opens the door revealing that it was Ruby who opened it; she looked very surprised to see me and I just said "Surprise!" She didn't reply back, she just hugged me for a while; I said "I've missed you and it's great to see you again" When Ruby released her hug; I said to her "You know that hill we always go to in the summer? Could you meet me there? I'm gathering everyone there for a welcoming party". Ruby giggled at me mentioning 'welcoming party' but replied "Yeah, I'll meet you there soon, see you later". I walked away from the front door and thought _'Right, time to meet everyone at once; but first, I gotta get some sea-salt ice cream'_.

* * *

I got the ice cream and I started to wait for everyone to come to me; the first one to arrive was Leox, he looked pretty much the same as he was before. I then thought _'Does he ever change clothes?'_ The next one to arrive was Ruby; she wore the same clothes she wore at school the day before I got my super speed. I said "Wow, you look great! Now for Zephyr" It took a little while but Zephyr arrived a few minutes after Ruby did; he looked pretty much like he did when I saw him.

We were all silent for a while but I sat down and everyone did the same; I then broke the silence and said "Brought you guys a present" I then showed them four identical ice creams, all of them were sea-salt ice cream; everyone had big smiles on their faces and we all licked our ice creams together. Ruby licked her ice cream a couple of times and said "It's so salty!" and the rest of us said at the same time "But sweet too!" We all started laughing at that joke; we say this all the time when we have sea-salt ice cream.

We each had a couple of licks of our ice creams and Zephyr then said "Well I'll be the first to say, welcome back Roxas; are you going to stay here?" I looked at Zephyr and answered "Maybe, maybe not, I haven't really decided yet; but if you want you, you can come with me if you like". Everyone looked at each other surprised at what I said; Zephyr then said "But just before you went with Sonic and Shadow, didn't you say Mobius is dangerous for us?" I totally forgot about that, even they don't stand a chance when Eggman arrives at one point; I then said "Forget what I said then, it was just a random question I thought of and to answer your earlier question Zephyr, no, I'm not staying here but I promise that I'll meet you guys time to time".

We talked a bit more, mostly my friends asked what Mobius is like and if they're any humans around; I answered that there are humans but just not many of them and that Mobius is a lot like Earth in comparison. The sun was almost setting and I realised that I should be getting back; "Well guys, I gotta go and get my stuff and go back to Mobius; you can follow me out if you want" They all nodded in agreement and I then asked "You guys wanna see what super speed is like?" They all looked at me funny, but I grabbed Leox's and Zephyr's arms and Ruby grabbed Leox's arm; I asked "Ready guys?" They just nodded at me and I said "Brace yourselves!"

* * *

I then used my super speed to get to my front doors in seconds; as I reached my doors, I stopped running and from looking at my friends, it looked like they didn't like that one bit. I put my hand behind my head in guilt and said "Sorry about that guys, I won't do that again". I opened my doors and deciding against using my super speed and walked towards my room; as I opened my bedroom door, I got a suitcase from my wardrobe and started to pack my clothes.

My friends entered while I was packing and was watching every second of me; I finished packing my clothes and now it was just the small things like my Vanguard and Yu-Gi-Oh decks. Once I was finished, I then said "Well, see you guys" I then started to hug them one by one; once they were satisfied, I got ready to do another chaos control; "I'll come back to you guys, I promise!" I thought of the first room I saw when I arrived in Mobius and said "Chaos Control!"

* * *

In a flash of white light, I got back to the room where I first saw Sonic. I looked around and saw Sonic in the kitchen; I asked him "How long was I out? I understand how one year on Earth is just a month here" Sonic answered "Just a few seconds so don't worry; I see you got your stuff". Sonic pointed to the suitcase I had in my hand; I then replied "Yeah, got all my stuff, where do I sleep?" Sonic answered "We have a spare guest bedroom, so you can take that room". I nodded and went upstairs to find an empty room with a bed and some drawes. I laid on my new bed and my eyes started to drift off and suddenly, I went to sleep without realising it.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

I opened my eyes and I was woken up by the smell of chilli dogs being cooked, which made me remember _'I forgot about Sonic liking chilli dogs'_. I had a look around me and I realised that I had my normal clothes on the whole time _'I guess I slept with my normal clothes on'_ I then went downstairs to greet Sonic, only to find out he wasn't alone today. This morning, I saw a 2-tailed golden fox who I believed was named Tails and a red echidna who I first met in a dream called Knuckles. "Long time, no see Knuckles!" I greeted while shaking the echidna's hand. "And it's nice to see you too Tails" I said while shaking Tails' hand.

Tails was a little surprised that I knew him so well but Knuckles said to him "He knows us very well"; Tails looked at me in surprised but then Sonic said "Tails, Knuckles, this is Roxas the owner of the Sword of Chaos". Tails then shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you Roxas!" Knuckles already knew me but he shook my hand as well. Sonic finished cooking the hot dogs and put the chilli on top of it; he gave Tails and Knuckles one each and then he said "Would you like a chilli dog Roxas?" I thought about it for a moment and said "I haven't tried one, but I'll give it a go" I grabbed the one Sonic gave to me and took a bit out of it; I chewed it for a bit and said with delight "This is amazing! I love it!" Sonic gave out a big smile and I finished my chilli dog.

When everyone was finished with their chilli dogs, I talked about my time in Maxis before I packed my stuff; I talked about my friends and the time we had sea-salt ice cream. Sonic said in disbelief "Sea-salt ice cream? That must taste awful!" I replied "It's not as awful as it sounds; in fact, I brought you guys souvenirs in the freezer"; everyone had puzzled look on their faces, so Sonic opened the freezer to find five individual ice creams I had yesterday. Sonic took out three out the five ice creams and gave one each to Knuckles and Tails; they started licking it and they were disgusted at first, but they enjoyed it. I smiled at them and they said "It's so salty!" and I replied "But sweet too! My friends and I have this all the time in the summer; it's a very popular ice cream in Maxis".

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were finishing their ice creams when suddenly, we all heard the sound of machinery; it was so loud that it was the type of sound that you would hear from an army. My eyes were widened in surprise and I asked loudly "What was that!?" Sonic answered "There's only one person that I know that can make that much noise". All 4 of us said at the same time "EGGMAN!" We all went outside to find many egg-bots around us and a giant machine with the one person I despise. "Now Sonic, hand over that chaos emerald and I will leave here with your friends unharmed". I was laughing quietly to myself then said to Eggman "Yeah right, like we're going to give you a powerful emerald, fat chance!" Eggman growled back to us then said angrily "You'll regret saying that err…" I answered back "Roxas, Roxas is my name". I got myself ready to fight and said to everyone "Ready guys?" They finished licking their ice creams and were ready to fight.

**(Playing "Right Here, Right Now" by Fatboy Slim)  
**

I decided to give Eggman the first hit with my Sword of Chaos, I summoned the sword out and I hit the place where he was working the controls for his machine. Eggman's machine started to malfunction; while I was taking care of the main robot, Sonic spin dashed all of the egg-bots that were around Eggman and he also spin dashed on one of the arms that had a weapon on. While Tails was looking for a way to shut the machine down, Knuckles was punching the robot like there's no tomorrow. With the power of teamwork, the machine Eggman was on was now a bunch of scrap metal; I high-fived Sonic and the gang while Eggman escaped with his Egg Mobile. "This isn't over Roxas and Sonic!" When Eggman left Sonic then said "Wow, you were really great out there! Thanks!" I put my hand behind my head and then said "Aww..It was nothing really but thanks anyway".

**Since that day, it's always been like that for me; meeting new people, fighting Eggman and helping out Sonic anyway I can; even if it means swimming out to save him from drowning.**

_**Sorry if this was rushed everyone; I was getting ready for Art College tomorrow. Sadly I won't be doing any more stories until the next time I have lots of spare time.**_


End file.
